<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fixing The Future With Amnesia Is Hard by RenTheLazyArtist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176545">Fixing The Future With Amnesia Is Hard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTheLazyArtist/pseuds/RenTheLazyArtist'>RenTheLazyArtist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I hurt my favorite Block men [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Confused Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Cornelius is Dream, Dadza, Edward's here, Farmer Techno, Fluff and Angst, Forgetful Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fundy &amp; Ranboo Friendship, Ghostbur, Good Friend Fundy, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I brainstormed this with my brother while we were half asleep, I have awful memory, I want to hurt all of you :D, I'M MAKING HIM LIVE, I'm Going to Hell, Idk what i'm doing, Oblivious Ranboo, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Floris | Fundy, Protective Karl Jacobs, Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Shut it canon, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Wholesome, is it considered major character death if it happened in an alternate timeline?, look I'm bored, mentioned corpse - Freeform, mentioned death, no beta since I have no one to do it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:36:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTheLazyArtist/pseuds/RenTheLazyArtist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranboo from the past would have never guessed that he would be living with a bird man, anarchist pig, furry, and friendly ghost. Yet here he was. One day Phil asked him to get wood, so does. </p><p>It was normal, until he found an amnesiac Karl. Not knowing what to do, he called Philza.</p><p>--------------------------------------------<br/>Karl can't remember much. He was lucky to find a book written by himself(?). That's how he found his name.</p><p>(Is it really his name tho?) </p><p>He knows that he loves two people, Sapnap and Quckity. Karl wishes he could remember what they looked like. The only thing he remembers with clarity is to find and protect someone. Uhm, Runbo? Ranbi? no no, it was Ranboo. </p><p>(He hopes he's right, he isn't really sure)</p><p>Karl knows that he's a time traveler, that he had seen something horrible in the future, so he went back to fix it. He doesn't remember why, all he remembers are fear and protect Ranboo. So when he ends up finding the half-and-half hybrid, he's more than willing to follow his savior.</p><p>TLDR; Memory boy finds a family in a birdman, anarchist pig, ghost sweetheart, furry, and amnesiac time traveler.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I hurt my favorite Block men [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Chance Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Or Ranboo falls into a hole and finds a new bodyguard.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you asked Ranboo a few months ago if he would prefer an anarchist pig over his friends in L'manberg, he would say no. But the Ranboo a few months ago was naive and had no idea how much trauma the country would leave him with.</p><p>
  <em> <strike>He wishes he could forget it all, but at the same time he didn’t want to forget what he discovered.</strike> </em>
</p><p>It feels like it was only yesterday that Phil found him in his panic room only to take him in. Ranboo could remember when he felt scared that Techno would throw him out.</p><p>
  <strike> <em>He’s still afraid, but he wants to believe in the two men.</em> </strike>
</p><p>Now, he was comfortable enough to enter the house. With Phil and Techno’s permission of course, he didn’t want to be rude. He had his pets and his shack now, so he no longer had nothing. Another thing that was new to him was snow. Ranboo couldn’t stay in it for long, but he loved it. Yeah it hurt, but honestly it was only a little sting. He loved the snow, how soft it was under his feet, the calm it gave him, all the little things made him love snow.</p><p>“Ranboo!” Ranboo heard a certain furry say. Ah yes, that was a new edition to his life. He turned to his friend with a bright smile on his face. Fundy smiled back as he ran to him. After Doomsday, Fundy had accidentally encountered Phil. The two had talked and the old man offered his grandson a place to stay. So Fundy accepted, his father’s ghost following with them.</p><p>Of course, it wasn’t very easy as Techno didn’t want the other male in. It took a hell lot of convincing from Phil before Fundy could even be allowed a step on Techno’s land. The landowner ignored Fundy, or at least seemed to. It took a while before the furry could even talk to Ranboo.</p><p>When he did, it was very awkward. Ranboo didn’t know how to act with his friend and neither did Fundy. It took a while, but the two eventually repaired their friendship. Of course, it happened thanks to the gentle pushes of a grandpa and his son.</p><p>“Hey Fundy!” the tall hybrid greeted his friend. “What’s up?” he asked as he looked down at him. The half-and-half hybrid was happy he repaired his friendship with Fundy. He treasured his fun times with the other hybrid. When he saw Fundy not looking at his eyes, he felt a small bit of happiness.</p><p>
  <strike> <em>Or maybe Fundy wasn’t interested. No, no, he was a friend now. It isn’t right to think this.</em> </strike>
</p><p>“Phil asked me if I could get some wood, wanna come with me?” Fundy asked, his tail wagging behind him. Ranboo pretended to think, mostly to annoy Fundy, letting small hums. “Sure” he replied as Fundy smiled brighter before running. “Race you there” the orange haired male said childishly with a head start, as Ranboo gasped behind his friend. “Hey you’re cheating!” he yelled out as he ran after his shorter friend.</p><p>The two raced around to the nearby forest, with Ranboo wining thanks to his long legs. If anyone thought that their little competition would end there, they were wrong. The two would have a chopping competition, seeing who got the most wood. Ranboo was so focused in chopping down his tree that he didn’t notice the small hole under him. So when he hit the last piece of wood, he fell down.</p><p>
  <em>That hurt</em>
</p><p>Ranboo could only wince as he looked around. He fell into a small area with a frozen lake. Turning to check himself, he sighed as he looked at his legs. The bones didn’t look good as they twisted in a not good way. Looking up, he saw that he had fallen down a step height. Probably around 7 blocks tall, if he guessed right.</p><p>
  <strike> <em>Was he ever right? He didn’t even remember what he did for Dream.</em> </strike>
</p><p>When he tried to stand up, he could only bit his lip in pain as he whimpered. Yeah, he couldn’t walk like this he needed to call Fundy. It was at that moment that Ranboo realized that he had dropped his communicator.</p><p>
  <em>Of all the times-</em>
</p><p>He could only curse himself. “Is anyone there!?” He yelled out, hoping that Fundy or anyone could hear him. Ranboo should have really paid attention. Seriously who falls into a hole like this? Him apparently. The tall teen only continued to scold himself, not noticing a pair of brown eyes looking at him.</p><p>“R-Ranboo?” an unfamiliar voice called out to him. Ranboo yelped, startled, and if he could stand he would have probably jumped. He turned around only to see the shorter but older brown eyed male, Karl. The hybrid wasn’t very familiar with the other man, but he had seen him and knew about him. “Karl?” he asked back as his two colored eyes stared at the other’s shirt.</p><p>Karl was a bit slow to reply, but soon the other had recognition in his eyes. Then he seemed to notice something, as the other stops looking at his eyes and instead looks at his chin. At this, Ranboo relaxes a little as he turned his attention back to the older man. “What are you doing here?” he asked as Karl looks around.</p><p>“I don’t remember” the older states, letting Ranboo to sympathies with the other. The older man walked forward and frowned as he looked at the other's leg. Something flashed in his eyes, Ranboo wasn't very sure what it was. Was the other angry to see him? Was he annoyed that Ranboo needed help? Was he- No, now wasn't the time to think this. Ranboo shook his head as he remembered to look at Karl. The older continued to frown as he looked hesitant to touch the leg.</p><p>"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Karl asked suddenly, not surprising Ranboo as hard this time. "Oh, uh me?" the hybrid asked, pointing to himself. Karl smiled at him with a nod. "Or do you want me to call someone for help?" the older asked, trying to be friendly to the hurt teen. Ranboo thought a bit, wondering if he should get Karl to call Techno, only to shake the thought away. He didn't want to bother the man, even if they were on mostly friendly terms. So he asks him to call Fundy or Phil instead. The older man was patient with him, but he also seemed a little confused by the names he said. </p><p>Karl grabbed his communicator, looking at it before his brows furrow. The other fidget with it for a bit before looking over Ranboo. "Sorry, I don't remember how to use it" he said sheepishly as Ranboo nodded. He was confused as to why Karl didn't remember how to use a communicator, but he could ask him later. Or maybe the older man was just a boomer. "It's okay, I can do it" Ranboo offered as he gently took the communicator from the older man. It took a little while, but he eventually told Phil. The older said he was coming to his way and that he would contact Fundy too. Now all he had to wait with Karl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting New (Old) Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Or a tall boi and furry get unofficially adopted by an amnesiac time traveler.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my gosh, thank you all for leaving your kudos ^ ^ </p><p>I just realized how bad my story was when I re-read it ._.</p><p>Yeah, I probably shouldn't have made it last night. I won't change it cause I kinda like it so yeah. I'm only able to update now since I'm free but after this or around chapter 3 it will take longer to update. </p><p>Also sorry for not uploading earlier, modules have been awful ;-;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo sat on the ground, unable to move as Karl continued to stare at his leg. “Does it hurt?” the older man asked before back tracking. “Wait, never mind. Of course it hurts, sorry for asking” Karl apologized with a sheepish smile on his face. Ranboo smiled back, if a bit nervously. Oh God, what was he meant to do with the older man? Should he talk to him? Or maybe he can just stay silent. Yeah, it would be better.</p><p>
  <em> <strike>No one would like to listen to him anyways.</strike> </em>
</p><p>The hybrid sat there in the cold with Karl, mindlessly wondering if Karl was cold. “Oh, thanks for the concern, but it's not that cold, so it's fine dude” the older man answered as Ranboo turned to him. Did he just say that out loud? Looks like he did. God, he was a mess. Not to mention that his leg was really painful. Well that was an understatement, but he'll just keep that to himself. Karl stared at his leg, with a serious look on his face. The older man mumbled to himself before shaking his head. Ranboo should talk to him, but he wasn't sure what to say.</p><p>
  <em><strike>He was so dumb, why was he so dumb.</strike> </em>
</p><p>So instead he stayed silent. The two waited for a while, with Karl looking at this leg, and soon they heard voices. Ranboo perked up, happy that Phil and Fundy were near. Before he could say anything, Karl got close to him and picked him up. Or more like try too. The older man was shorter than Ranboo and wasn't as strong as most. Luckily for the adult, the teen he carried wasn't very heavy. Unluckily for the adult, teen wasn't very heavy. Karl's face flashed with surprise and concern, only for it to disappear as he gave Ranboo a smile.</p><p>“Ranboo! Ranboo where are you!?” they heard Phil's voice yell out with concern heavily lacing it. “Over here!” the hybrid answered back as Karl began to walk to the closest opening. Phil's bucket hat was the first thing the two saw, the next was Fundy's little fox ears. Ranboo let out a sigh of relief at this as he smiled at the two. Worry was in both of their faces, with a small panic gracing Philza's features when he saw the state the half-and-half hybrid. Quickly, the two made a small staircase to let Karl, who was still carrying Ranboo for some reason, up. </p><p>
  <em><strike>Why was he even helping Ranboo?  The hybrid was so useless.</strike> </em>
</p><p>The older male held him up was they got out of the hole. Karl didn't notice Phil trying to take Ranboo from his arms (more like he ignored it). Phil and Fundy could see how Karl didn't seem to recognize them. Which was weird since Fundy has hung around Karl at times. The older man should recognize him. He was friendly, if a bit wary of them, but there was no recognition in his eyes. Ranboo didn't notice it at all as he stayed obedient in Karl's arms. “Oh, thank God you guys came” Ranboo said as Fundy smiled at him. </p><p>“I won't ever leave you again dude, so don't worry” Fundy promised, both to himself and Ranboo. The two colored eyed male thought that his friend was only trying to cheer him up, so he smiled at his friend as a warmth entered his heart. Ranboo is so happy that he befriended Fundy again. The boy didn't notice Karl's friendly(?) eyes watch over the interaction. Fundy looked at Ranboo's legs, noticing how broken it was. He frowned at it as the furry looked tempted to touch it. “So is our competition still on?” Fundy asked. The two other hybrids stared at him, before bursting into laughter.</p><p>“You suck dude” the taller teen said through tears, and no he was not pouting. The furry rolled his eyes at that. “Hey Karl, I can carry Ranboo. You must be tired carrying his heavy ass” Fundy said teasingly as Ranboo could only dramatically gasp. "I am not heavy, furry" Ranboo shot back, words having no bite in it. The older hybrid glared at him, as he prepared to scream. "I am not a fur!-" he started, only to be stopped by Philza's hand covering his mouth. The older man gave them a tired but amused smile, an emotion that Ranboo couldn't pinpoint entering his eyes. </p><p>"How about we patch up Ranboo before you two continue to play, okay mate?" the winged man said as the two younger hybrids nodded. Karl watched the interaction with interest, and he stopped giving Fundy and Phil distrusting looks. Phil turned to Karl as he got closer. The older man in turn went backwards as he clutched Ranboo closer. The three hybrids looked at Karl with surprise on their faces. "Can I carry him? You look like you’re having a hard time there mate" Phil asked not unkindly, careful not to step closer. </p><p>The other adult simply looked between Phil and Ranboo. "Who are you and why should I trust you?" Karl said, suspicion lacing his voice as he glared at Phil with distrust in his eyes. Phil looked taken a back, while Fundy and Ranboo stared at the brown haired man in shock. "Karl its Phil, you know Philza Minecraft?" Fundy asked as he got closer. It seems like Karl trusted the younger more than Phil as he didn't back up. "Like my Grandpa, and Ranboo's other dad" Fundy commented as Ranboo blushed a bright purple. "Fundy! Phil isn't- We don't- I mean-" the half-and-half hybrid tried to explain himself as Fundy rolled his eyes. Phil had a look of shock and something else on his face.</p><p>
  <em> <strike>He must hate the thought of having Ranboo as a son.</strike> </em>
</p><p>"Wait- no that's not important right now" Ranboo said, mostly to himself as Phil nodded. "That's right, we should head home and heal your legs" Phil told them. The four stayed silent as they walked closer into Techno's home. Phil worked quickly to patching Ranboo up while Fundy and the boy himself continued to talk about scam ideas.</p><p>Edward was let out of his boat to help find the proper potions for Ranboo. Karl watched the entire thing silently, making sure to watch over Ranboo. Not that the ender hybrid noticed it. "Is it too tight mate?" Phil asked the tall hybrid. Ranboo only shook his head.</p><p>“⏚⟒ ⋔⍜⍀⟒ ☊⏃⍀⟒⎎⎍⌰ ⌰⟟⏁⏁⌰⟒ ⌿⟒⏃⍀⌰, ⊑⏃⎅ ⏁⊑⟒ ⎎⍜⌖ ☊⊑⟟⌰⎅ ⏃⋏⎅ ⏚⎍☊☍⟒⏁ ⋔⏃⋏ ⋏⍜⏁ ⎎⍜⎍⋏⎅ ⊬⍜⎍ ⌇⍜⋔⟒⏁⊑⟟⋏☌ ⍙⍜⍀⌇⟒ ⋔⏃⊬ ⊑⏃⎐⟒ ⊑⏃⌿⌿⟒⋏⟒⎅” Edward scolded him while Ranboo rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish expression. Little noises of distress escaped the older elder as he continued to scold the younger.</p><p>“Are they talking in the red cum language again?” Fundy whined to Phil, who could only laugh at that. Ranboo looked at him with annoyance on his face as Edward could only look at the two with amusement. “It’s ender Fundy, not red you know” Ranboo said, avoiding saying the word cum. The furry stuck his tongue out at him.</p><p>“Sure Ranboob” Fundy said as the taller hybrid ignored him. “Oh yeah, by the way” Ranboo said as Philza hummed a bit. The hybrid turned to Karl before asking. “Why are you still here?” he asked as politely as he could. Ranboo didn’t want to offend the other man. The other people in the room turned to the brown haired man. Karl looked a little bothered at the eyes staring at him, but he continued to look at Ranboo and Fundy.</p><p>“I’m here to make sure that the two of you are safe, from whoever he is” Karl stated as he looked at the two kids. He also pointed at Phil as the winged man stared. “Also, what’s your name again?” the brown eyed male asked as he looked at Fundy. Everyone stared at the older man with shock on their faces.</p><p>He remembered how the older man told him he couldn't remember how he got into the hole Ranboo fell into. Maybe there's something more to Karl not remembering how he even got in the hole. Maybe... "Karl, what do you remember?" he asked, hoping that what he thought wasn't right. The brown hair man froze as he stood still. The house was quiet, waiting for Karl to answer. </p><p>"I-" he started, looking nervous. Oh God, Ranboo was right wasn't he. "I don't really know. I remember my name if that helps" Karl offered, seeming hesitant. Ranboo felt sympathy for the other, remembering how nervous he was when he first arrived to the SMP without any memories. Ranboo was in Karl's shoes once.</p><p>Fundy looked lost as to what to do as Phil looked concerned. “What the hell is he doing here?” a voice said with annoyance and anger in his voice. Ranboo looked up to Techno as he silently panicked. Techno stared at Karl before his eyes zeroed onto Ranboo’s wrapped legs. “Uhm, hey Techno” he said as he scratched he head nervously as the Techno and Karl glared at each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translation:<br/>“⏚⟒ ⋔⍜⍀⟒ ☊⏃⍀⟒⎎⎍⌰ ⌰⟟⏁⏁⌰⟒ ⌿⟒⏃⍀⌰, ⊑⏃⎅ ⏁⊑⟒ ⎎⍜⌖ ☊⊑⟟⌰⎅ ⏃⋏⎅ ⏚⎍☊☍⟒⏁ ⋔⏃⋏ ⋏⍜⏁ ⎎⍜⎍⋏⎅ ⊬⍜⎍ ⌇⍜⋔⟒⏁⊑⟟⋏☌ ⍙⍜⍀⌇⟒ ⋔⏃⊬ ⊑⏃⎐⟒ ⊑⏃⌿⌿⟒⋏⟒⎅” Edward scolded him while Ranboo rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish expression. Little noises of distress escaped the older elder as he continued to scold the younger.</p><p>-Be more careful little pearl, had the fox child and bucket man not found you something worse may have happened-</p><p>Also, I'm making Fundy a little younger. Not a lot but just enough that he's now a teen like Ranboo. I just want them to be teens together ;-; I love Fundy and Ranboo's friendship like-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tool of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>:)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day he would be leaving, he could <em>feel</em> it. The small warning signs to tell him that he would be traveling once more. Power that wasn’t his own <em>bubbled</em> under his skin, numbing it by the day to prepare his body for travel. His eyes would see flashes of distant colors, that, if he focused hard enough, he would be able to see scenes of a time that wasn’t his own. The most <strong>damming</strong> thing was the small pauses of time.</p><p><em><strike>Today was the day he would be leaving, he could <strong>feel</strong> it</strike></em>. He was at the library standing in front of the broken portal, waiting for the mysterious power that’s been letting him travel to open the portal. Suddenly, green and purple magic erupted from the ground. It snaked around his body before slithering away to the pure white structure. He shut his eyes closed as an explosion of light sparked the portal to life.</p><p>He gulped as he stared at the green and purple gateway. Power that wasn’t his own called out to him. It wasn’t like he had a choice to deny his travel, trust him, he tried. He shuddered as he remembered how he was stuck on pause, not able to interact with anything in the world. Pushing down the slight discomfort that was, after so many travels, becoming so familiar to him. <em><strike>Today was the day he would be leaving</strike></em> to a new timeline. Stepping forward, he entered the time portal, the green and purple magic closing when he fully entered.</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>The air blow around him, the small spots of sunlight peeking through leaves. He was in a forest, he thought as he looked around for civilization. The more he looked, the more the forest began to <em>feel</em> familiar. He continued to walk, and soon he saw a small pathway made from gravel and rocks. A buzzing in his head was warning him, but what exactly was it warning him? His body felt wrong. Like he took a wrong turn and he wasn’t supposed to be here.</p><p>Yet he continued to walk forward. That feeling of familiarity was becoming worse and worse. Was he going somewhere he already went to before? God why did it all feel so familiar but wrong? <em><strike>Like he took a wrong turn <strong>and he wasn’t supposed to <span class="u">be here</span></strong></strike></em>. Everything felt <strong><em>off</em></strong>. But where exactly could he be going-</p><p>A small village laid in front of him. No one lived in it, and yet it showed signs of someone taking care of it. Perhaps a few months ago, but it was obvious by the growing dirt and vegetation that whoever was here left. But that was not what he was truly focusing on. <strong>No</strong>, what was important is that he knew this village.</p><p>Why was he in the village that went mad!? How the hell did he get here!? A stumbled, and nearly fell as he felt a phantom hit to his gut. He wasn’t supposed to be here. <em><strike>Why was he in the village that went mad!?</strike></em> <em>He needed to leave</em>. Spotting another road that lead out of the village, he ran to it. He wasn’t focusing on where he was going, if he did he might have noticed a pair of red eyes watching him with interest.</p><p>He could only run and run, until he started to feel better. In fact, his body seemed to be getting better. Like whatever magic that brought him here was becoming pleased by the new outcome. He looked up and could only stare in horror as he looked at the Dream SMP.</p><p>Or at least, <strong><em>what remains of it.</em></strong></p><p>Blood, so much <em>blood</em>. He could only see blood and fire. He heard screaming as loud, defiantly insane, laughter followed after. There was no buildings, no structure left un-broken. Even the Holy Lands were ravaged. There were large gash marks everywhere, but from who it came from made him even more terrified. He was shaking<strike>,<em> there was</em> so <em>much <strong>blood</strong></em></strike>. He could barely stand as he looked onwards to the rest of the carnage.</p><p>
  <em><strong>"Blood for the Blood God!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>Someone screamed from afar, the man's voice rippled through the air. Another scream was what snapped him out of his trance. He needed to run, so run he did. Or at least, he would have had someone not stop him. He stared at a man(?) with blood on his perfect porcelain hands. The red substance stood harshly against pure white skin as beautiful green eyes stared down to the other.</p><p>The other's hair was blond, perhaps even a dirty blond, he couldn't tell with the lighting. They didn’t feel like a person, more like a doll brought to life. And yet a dangerous, powerful aura followed them as green eyes stared into his soul. <strike>Their eyes were greener than nearly anything he had ever seen</strike>. Those eyes looked hollow, and yet so pained all at the same time.</p><p>He opened his mouth in an attempt to scream, but he could only watch as another man with hair stained by blood and eyes as empty as the void continue to rip the world apart. The man’s might made his knees weak, the sheer aura of the other was enough to start sending him to a spiral of fear. He could feel tears bubbling his eyes as his voice refused to leave, his horror remaining silent.</p><p><em>"You can stop this -----"</em> the doll like man(?) pleaded, desperation in their green eyes. He saw their mouth moving, but he couldn’t hear any words. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the other being’s companion begin to notice them. <em>"Please, you have to save Ranboo. -------------- everyone wouldn’t have died"</em> the being continued as they held him by his shoulders.</p><p>He watched in silent fear as the monster of a man, <strike>could he even be called that?</strike>, begin to stalk closer to them. He looked at the monster with fear in his eyes as he felt his body tremble. The living doll must have noticed the other getting closer as the being's grip on him tightened. They held him close, and with their hands, made sure that brown eyes stared into green ones. <em>"Please Karl, you're the only one who can save the future"</em> was the being’s desperate plead as hysteria creeped into their voice. <em>"Remember-"</em> was the last thing he heard before he could feel an axe rip through him. </p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a library. It was very small, with only a few books in it. He looked around the room before standing up and exploring it further</p><p>He stood up immediately as he ran to a chest hidden at a corner. Opening it, he snatched an empty book as he grabbed a nearby pen frantically. He has to write down what he knows quickly before he loses his memory again, he has to hurry.  He can't forget.</p><p>He was writing as fast as he could, writing in short words so that he could do it quickly. He didn’t notice when his body began to move on its own. When it left the safety of the library and entered a snowy forest. He didn’t notice until it was too late and he fell into a small cavern. His body hurt, and he could feel his eyes dropping down. No, he can’t fall asleep, he needs to move! He couldn't forget, not now. Don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, d<em>on't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forg</em><strong><em>et, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, don't forget, do<strike>n't forget, don't forget, don't forget-</strike></em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>:)</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uhhhmmm hey guys so uhhh yeah it's been a while. This story isn't up to date anymore and it won't fully follow the events of the Dream SMP like I intended it too. Oh well. But don't worry! I'll still write in the canon bits from the actual Dream SMP. It will just take a bit of time to fully enter the picture. </p><p>Ya'll I'm such a dumbass, I forgot my own password. So I told myself, "I'll do it tomorrow" then proceed to forget to  login and post the chapter. ;-; Sorry ya'll.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Or how sleep deprived me made an angst fic at 1 AM while my brother gives me a happier ending. I of course couldn't let them be happy and made things angstier. I don't really watch a lot of the Dream SMP so sorry if I get so many things wrong. I'm not certain if I characterized everyone correctly so let's just say their OOC. Maybe this fic wont be an angst fic, maybe it will. To anyone who reads this, thank my brother for convincing me to make this wholesome with a bucket of angst.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>